


real gods require blood

by lionlannister



Category: Narcos (TV), Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: M/M, Power Dynamics, Topping from the Bottom, inappropriate use of religious thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionlannister/pseuds/lionlannister
Summary: Half gods are worshiped in wine and flowers. Real gods require blood.





	real gods require blood

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hell Chat title and summary from Zora Neale Hurston 
> 
> Based exclusively on the versions of these people in the show Narcos and not at all in real life. Assume they're speaking Spanish the entire time I just don't know Spanish and am not going to fuck it up with google translate.

The sounds of the wedding reception can still be heard on the elevator ride up to his office but Miguel hasn’t truly heard a word of it since the governor told him the price for keeping on his good side. It wasn’t that he had thought there were any truly good men in that room, he was not naive, he had foolishly thought that one of them might at least not have a price for Miguel to meet. He was wrong. But it didn’t matter. He would pay who he needed to pay. Kill who he needed to kill. Or send Amado as the case had been tonight. Miguel is not afraid to get his hands dirty if he must but if he can keep his shirts free from blood why shouldn’t he send someone else? 

Beside him Amado looks more than pleased with his current station in the empire that Miguel is building. His pilot. Driver. Gun hand. Whatever he needs him to be, Amado is willing to be. He’s served him well already. When Miguel had been told about the raid that killed the Molina brother’s cousin he had seen all his plans flashing before his eyes. But with his plan and Amado’s willingness they had taken care of it while a wedding took place to distract anyone that might try and put a stop to it. When Amado had stood in the doorway to the ballroom Miguel had met his eyes and nodded towards the elevator, following him out to get the full report on what had happened tonight. Though it was clear from his pilot’s face that it had gone to plan Miguel did not like to be in the dark about anything so he would get the full story.

“That’s quite a party you have down there.” Amado’s voice is too loud in the quiet of the elevator but Miguel nods, it had taken so long to plan, so much money, and for what? For all of them to still look down on him as some Sinaloan fool? They’ll learn better. Just like everyone else in the world will. 

The opening of the doors draws his attention away from his morose planning and into the present when his plans have already worked out exactly as he wanted. There is no one on the fifth floor except a few guards left here as protection none of them move to step between Miguel and his office. At least someone in this building respects him the way they should. He only speaks after the door to his own office is closed, leaving them alone once more. “Tell me, how did it go?” He hopes there’s an edge of command to his voice instead of frustration, or even worse some heartbreak. 

Amado waits until Miguel is facing him, taking a seat in front of his desk as Miguel leans against the wood of the furniture to look down at him. “Just as you wanted, the brother’s will have their revenge and you will have your peace.” He sprawls in the seat and Miguel is violently aware of how much larger he is, long legs and big hands, but just as aware of the way he bends Amado to his will with no resistance. “And, it was fun.” The pilot, his pilot, grins. Miguel notices the small amount of blood still on his jaw, there’s more drops of it on the collar of his shirt. 

“I’m sure it was.” His voice is already low, already gravelly, but he knows that it has dropped since the last time he spoke because of the way Amado sits up slightly in his chair. Like he’s waiting for another order. Maybe he’ll get one. But for a long moment Miguel is silent, he wants to see how long Amado will sit there and wait for him to speak. The longer he waits the more likely the next order he gets will be another fun one. He lasts a long time and Miguel’s blank expression turns upward into a smirk. “Come here.” He won’t move for him, but he’ll let Amado come to him. 

And he does as he’s told. As Miguel knew he would. When they’re standing close to one another Amado’s height is even more obvious but Miguel does not look up at him like a shorter man, he watches him with his eyes dark and knows that he is in control here. Good. He doesn’t let on how much he needs that control tonight, after the disaster at the wedding, but he can get everything back in the palm of his hands here. Get control and reward Amado for doing such a good job for him. 

It has been obvious to him, a man that watches everything, that Amado wants him. That other people haven’t yet noticed is only a sign of how foolish all these people really are. They need him to lead them, need him to tell them where to look. But Amado alone seems to know where to look without being told, able to follow Miguel on gaze alone. When he is not busy looking at Miguel that is. And he will not deny the rush of power he gets from those looks either. He could have this man on his knees for him by just tilting his head down. Maybe he will. Not tonight, tonight Amado has earned true proof of Miguel’s...appreciation for him. He hasn’t allowed Amado to touch him, hasn’t even allowed him to know that Miguel would be receptive to that kind of thing. But he has earned it tonight.

“What do you want? For a reward for your good job.” He speaks slowly, works open the top few buttons of his tux shirt as he does and revels in the way Amado’s eyes travel from his face to his hands and the skin being revealed. But he does not go further, does not open the shirt enough to make his intention clear. Just enough to tease him. To watch the way his hands flex at his side. “Hm? Tell me, Amado.”

Even if he were not already flying above all of the people in the ballroom he would be now seeing the way that Amado looks at him, his face strained with restraint. That restraint will do him no good here, not tonight, though he will have to use it at other times. “This is the one night I will grant you what you want just because you want it, so use it wisely.” He may be lying to him Miguel isn’t sure what he’ll do for this man in the future but he wants to see what he says to that. 

No matter what Amado asks Miguel knows he will be in control, knows that this is only happening because he allows it to happen, just like everything else will be soon. He watches the moment Amado decides to ask for something real, sees the way he straightens his shoulders and looks into his eyes with equal parts want and adoration. He looks like he’s about to pray. Miguel grins with too many teeth. Good, he can worship here. “Anything?” Miguel nods once. “I want to fuck you.” He says it like he hasn’t been swallowing it down for months now, Miguel is almost proud of him. 

“Okay.” That’s it, simple as that, he gives into what Amado has asked of him. No, that’s not accurate. Giving in is not what he’s doing. Making a calculated choice to keep Amado’s loyalty, his love even. Because fear is good, he’ll take fear, but the way Amado takes his orders? That is not fear. And it is much stronger. He starts to unbutton his shirt further but Amado’s larger hands cover his until he stops, dropping them without a word to let him open his shirt as he wants. He did promise him his reward and he intended to keep the promise. This once at least. His jacket and shirt are pushed off his shoulders by Amado and he tilts his head up towards him, silent permission for his to touch him. Kiss him. Do what he desires for the moment. 

He kisses him, not gently. There’s blood on his jaw. Miguel had not expected him to be gentle. Those large hands, hands at his disposal, spread across either side of Miguel’s ribs, fingers trailing along them for a moment before Amado pushes him further back against the desk, nearly onto it. Miguel allows himself to be moved. Just here. Just for this man. Because he’s done a good job. Because he obeys orders. 

Though he knows there is no reason he would taste the blood of the men Amado has killed or captured for him in the kiss Miguel imagines he can. Like taking commune at church except the god is the one drinking the blood, he wraps his arms around Amado’s neck to keep him close until he has had his fill. Only when he’s done does he allow Amado to move, though he does not go far, only stepping far enough to put his hands on Miguel’s waist. Looking back up at him, eyes dark and filled with something that would surely make a priest cross himself. Miguel does no such thing here. He turns around without being asked. “Desk. Bottom left drawer.”

He doesn’t have to watch Amado to know he finds what he’s looking for. Doesn’t have to look at him to feel the moment surprise turns into a laugh. “Always prepared, aren’t you?” Yes, he wants to say, but he doesn’t. They both know that’s the answer anyway, why waste the words? His hands are planted on the smooth, glossed wood of his desk. It was more expensive than his house in Sinaloa. Miguel does not turn around as he hears Amado opening his own pants, only spares him a glance over his shoulder when he feels hands on his own ass. 

There’s a groan trapped in his throat, he hadn’t planned to let Amado make him moan this early but the confidence of his touch manages to surprise him into releasing the noise. It’s been a long time since he was with a man and allowed them to touch him like this, usually he simply put them on their knees. He was in control, yes, but he was giving Amado something he almost never gave to anyone. He’d forgotten how good it felt. Amado pulls his pants down quickly, like he worries if he delays Miguel may change his mind. He wouldn’t have but he likes the idea that he would have, knowing that Amado would’ve stopped touching him immediately done whatever it was he wished instead. But he wants this too, he would’ve done it just for Amado’s benefit but this is for both of them now. 

Amado wants to touch him, to prove his loyalty, to prove that Miguel is the person he worships. Miguel wants to be in control, to keep Amado close, to be worshiped. His pants don’t hit the ground, instead Amado leaves them up partially, Miguel doesn’t ask but he assumes it was done in case he has to pull them up quickly. That’s why Amado is the man here with him, like he thought, he didn’t always need to be told what to do.   
“Miguel.” His voice is rough already, and when Miguel looks over his shoulder he catches the way Amado’s eyes go even darker as he moves his hands over the skin of his ass. He’s thought about this before. But he hadn’t thought it would be real, hadn’t thought Miguel would actually let him touch him. “Miguel.” There’s no other words that come out of his mouth so he nods, for the first time letting his own desire seep into his body so he presses back against the hand on his skin. 

“Do it, Amado, I want you too.” He says the words with gravity, wanting him to know this is an act of more than just lust. Trust, sure, but more than anything else it’s a reward. A gift, freely given, allowing Amado to have him in a vulnerable position, to touch him, to fuck him. Miguel is a cruel man, a liar, a killer, and he will only get worse from here. But he can reward the people that he wants to, when he wants to. “You earned it.” Earned it by killing for him without question, by coming to him with blood still splattered on him and hunger for more in his eyes. This man will kill for him without question. And he will have to. 

He heard the opening of a bottle, felt fingers pressed into him. Two of them, Amado not interested in patience and Miguel will allow it for tonight. His hands tighten on the desk as he’s stretched open, if he were paying attention to anything outside this room he would know that people would be starting to filter out of the reception. No one will come up here. Not tonight. They’ll head to their rooms or their homes or other bars. This is just the two of them and the feeling of Amado’s fingers inside him makes him groan, loudly, so it’s good that they’re certainly alone. 

His pilot seems to notice what makes him moan, what makes him press back into his hand, and he repeats those motions. Smart boy. Miguel stands up against the desk, pressing his back against Amado and gripping his free hand to drag it over to his own cock. “Yes, sir.” He didn’t even have to speak and he was obeyed. Then he was surrounded by Amado’s hands, one around his cock the other still working at his ass. 

In another time he would’ve made Amado be more careful, take more time, but he doesn’t tonight. He had sent him to get blood on his hands and Amado had done perfectly, Miguel would not pretend that knowing he had killed people for him didn’t make him want Amado more. Blood was between them, they were not men made for gentle things and this would be no exception that. So when Amado’s fingers pulled out of him he nodded, knowing that his pilot was watching his every reaction for his orders. There’s more rustling behind him and if it were any other man in the room with him Miguel would turn to be certain he isn’t about to have a gun or a knife pressed to his back. He doesn’t trust Amado, he doesn’t trust anyone, but he knows that Amado has something else on his mind tonight. 

The same moment he feels Amado’s cock pressing into him there are lips and teeth against his neck. “No marks.” He forces out the command between gritted teeth and is gratified when Amado nods and removes his teeth. He likes the teeth against his skin but not there, not where anyone can see. He’s the one that leaves marks on his people, not the other way around. “Fuck.” Amado’s forehead is pressed against Miguel’s shoulder when he whispers that curse and Miguel laughs at the way he says it, laughs at his much this man has wanted him without knowing if he would ever be allowed to touch him. Now that he is allowed he doesn’t know what to say, only what to do with his body. That’s for the best considering the many ways that Miguel will use his body in his plans. 

Amado starts to move, fucking into him in shallow thrusts and pushing Miguel into the hand wrapped around his cock so he allows himself to moan softly. It feels good. Why deny either of them when showing that it feels good seems to spur his pilot on? Amado is learning to fuck him and Miguel is learning how to control him. They’re both getting what they want tonight. Miguel reaches down to grip Amado’s wrists, holding it tightly enough that his nails will leave marks in his skin. Good. Maybe he’ll draw blood. More ways to show that Amado will draw blood for him, even his own. 

Miguel has never been a man that was loud in bed but he enjoys the noises spilling from the man behind him, the way he groans and pants into the back of his head. He finds himself smiling st the way Amado wants him, pressing his cock into him with desperation like he doesn’t know if he will ever be allowed to do this again. “Good, Amado.” He smirks when he feels the way his hips stutter at his praise, surprised to hear that from Miguel’s mouth in this movement. So he likes that, Miguel files that knowledge away for later use. 

When Amado finishes he buries his face in the back of Miguel’s neck and takes a long moment to breathe. Miguel does not reprimand him for coming without permission, not tonight at least, but he does elbow him after a minute to draw attention back to the fact that he has not finished. With a quick nod Amado pulled out of him, riding himself of the condom he had gotten from the desk and Miguel turned around as soon as he could, letting the other man see the want in his eyes and nodding down to the ground. 

He loves the way that Amado falls to his knees so quickly, eagerly even, and wastes no time taking Miguel’s cock in his mouth. He was already hard, already on the edge of his finishing. Later he will do this, put Amado on his knees just so and make him suck him off for a long time, holding back from finishing until he feels like he can’t wait another second, see how much this man truly wants to please him. However tonight he finishes quickly, one hand gripped in Amado’s thick hair and the other holding tightly onto the edge of the desk at his back. Amado swallows around him. Miguel smiles at him for that, loosening his fingers slightly to run through the thick threads of his dark hair when Amado pulls away. 

“You did very good tonight.”


End file.
